medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Pokémon Black
Well we've never used this forum so this is a good moment to start... They announced a while ago about the new, 5th gen games: Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. The only known pokemon are Zorua and Zoroark. Have any expects on this gen?--SoujiroElric 05:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- I expect pokemon white and black to be basically the pokewalkers released with heart gold & soul silver only with massive improvements, it will still be in monochrome, (hence white/black) but it will be cheap, and everybody will have a copy and there will again be people vs-ing each other on the play ground & lunch room. it will be awesome. also, a steel type eevee evolution. ironeon, metalleon? imperveon! ZGWolf 19:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- :It's an old thread, created before the games were released. But... dude, go to youtube and search for "pokemon black white gameplay". You'll get impressed ;D--SoujiroElric 03:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::So far from what I've seen it's a pokemon game with even more pokemon, more plot, improved graphics, (though i hate the new look for the chibi trainers, it seems off) the backgrounds are nice, and the music is better than i would have expected. but the battle sprites are somewhat disapointing, from a system that could handle the likes of super mario 64, and metroid prime hunters, i would have expected better. course there is probably all sorts of technical details expaining that posable 3d models take up waaay more space than a couple sprites. the new "classes" seem interesting, (Was that a paladin?). all and all, i haven't seen anything to make me scream "zomg it is such an improvement" though I wonder if it has a time capsule that could stretch all the way back to RBY :/ ZGWolf 00:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::You have very strange expectations of a Pokemon game. The reason they can't go back to RBYGSC is because they changed the pokemon data structure in the GBA games on, so if you tried to bring an old one forward the game wouldn't know how to interpret it. However, the Kanto and Johto games have been remade, so you can get pretty much everything from them anyway. The visuals are a pretty big step up with constant animations and dynamic camera on the overworld and in battle, though it does seem to be sort of on the way to a full 3D game. The Golux 00:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::Golux is right, if you allow me. Of course, a DS can handle 3D models, but 3D models for 649 creatures, and moreover, each having their own way to do their moves? The ROM size for this game is 512MB, bigger than any other DS game (except one or two other special cases), and it has that kind of graphics, so they were really stretching it by adding 649 moving pokemon and awesome camera stuff. And yes, the first and second generations were remade, and the pokemon data structure was remade too since the 3rd gen. And no, that's not a paladin, but a Team Plasma grunt. Regarding connectivity... :::1st gen <-> 2nd gen :::3rd gen -> 4th gen -> 5th gen (yep, you cannot "trade" back here). :::Honestly, if you want to play Pokemon Red and Blue again, go for FireRed and LeafGreen for the GBA. And I think that if you don't see the improvement here, you really haven't kept up with the changes done in previous generations, but I might be wrong. :By the way I'm adding lines to separate posts. It looks neater this way.--SoujiroElric 05:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::Grr, I've been out of touch with the pokemon games since crystal, the reason I was hoping for a trade-back was that me and my friends kept swapping around a set of 3 pokemon mewtwo, charzard, and Syther, that were so overpowered due excessive use of steroids. unfortunatly as internal batteries started to die we put them in stasis on a megamemory card. this little piece of awsome backed up save files. unfortunatly it ain't compatible with gba, so there won't be anymore of that. anyway i was hoping for a method of bringing these three to the future but he he he, with online it's probably better they stayed where they are. also team plasma actually is a good name, and the knight theme around them makes me think of a templar secret order. :Also don't think I am bashing the game, (except for the overworld sprite of the trainer) it's just that, it's still in Japanese. And there is a significant amount of text. Until the game makes it over here I can't form a concrete opinion on it. ---- That's fine too, but I honestly think you shouldn't hope for a tradeback because of what we stated. Try playing more recent games, you will see a lot of improvement. By the way, Pokemon BW got released last month and they'll be released here in April.--SoujiroElric 06:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums